DESTINY UNWRTTERN
by Dark's Baby Gurl
Summary: 2 SOULS IN 1 BODY, SOME THE SAME SOURCE, WILL MEET 4 YOUNG WARRIORS, 2 MALE 2 FEMALE. ON THEIR QUEST THERE WILL BE LOVE, BETRAYAL, & MYSTERY. ON THEIR JOURNEY THEY WILL MEET FRIENDS AND ENEMIES. NOT ALL IS RIGHT IN THE WORLD YET. HOPE YOU LIKE, PLEASE R
1. PROLOGUE

**DESTINY UNWITTERN**

Dark's Baby Gurl: hey every one im back and with a brand new fan fiction for dn angel in the is going to be great do i hope you all love it. lol, that was funny. the thing is this story is really all about hope, fate, love, trust, betrayal, hatered, destiny, amd a whole lot more. well i hope you guys like my story, cause the more you r&r the more i write. so please enjoy.

Daisuke: yah. so what is this story about, baby gurl.

Dark's Baby Gurl: what, never mind i forgot about that. im not telling you, daisuke. sorry, you will just heve to read it for yourself. k

Daisuke: ok, hey do you know where dark is.

Dark's Baby Gurl: no, but im sure he will be here soon. everyone please enjoy the story k.

**

* * *

**

**Become as wings that outshine your sadness, cutting through the white darkness**

I am Dark, yet also Krad. I am darkness, yet light. I am good, yet evil, a devil, yet an angel. i am a hunter, but also the hunted. A thief, yet a . I have nothing to call my own. I have nothing that use to be mine. I am an empty shell, looking for a soul to fill my soulless body. I live for no reason, I have no purpose I a life full of people. I life is for no one to take, and mine is untouched by their hands. I am nothing, but a shell from a black painting of torn up, broken wings, useless to flying. I have nothing to do with my newy found youth. But as the watchers use to say in the olden days of war and hate,

**Illuminated by the cold sun, I had some tame freedom, On the miraculous night reflected in the mirror, My soul began to remove its mask**

"TWO SOULS COUTAINED IN ONE BODY, BORN FROM THE BROKEN WINGS OF LIGHT AND DARKNESS. WILL MEET FOUR YOUNG, BRAVE WARRIORS. TWO MALE, ONE OF FIRE AND ONE OF ICE. TWO FEMALE, ONE OF GREAT BEAUTY, AND ONE GREAT STRENGTH. BUT NOTTHING IS WHAT IT SAMES FOR THE WARRIORS, FOR THERE WE BE A GREAT BETRAY, A TRUELY GRAND ROMANCE, AND A MYSTERY THAT SHOULD BEEN LEFT ALONE. FOR NOT EVERYTHING IS QUIET THE SAME SENSE THE TWO ANGELS OF LIGHT AND DARK LEFT THIS WORLD FOR THEIR PRISON OF TRUE DARKNESS AND HATERED.

**On the other side of the crumbling** **wall, Despair and hope wear the same face, if your heart is not satisfied, Head towards the ending prologue that flies away...**

FOR THERE IS A FAR GREATER EVIL, WHOOSE NAME CAN NOT BE SPOKEN OUT LOUD, COMING TO DESTORY THE MANY WROLDS AND THE FAR SO MANY CREATURES THAT LIVE ON THEM. FOR THEY HAVE A ALONG TREACHOUS JOURNEY AHEAD OF THEM, AND A LONG THE WAY THEY WILL MEET MANY ALLIES WHO WILL HELP THEM IN THEIR FINAL BATTLE AND ALSO MANY UNWANTED ENEMIES WHO WILL TRY TO STOP THEM FROM REACHING THEIR GOAL TO SAVE THE WORLD FROM HIM."

**In this world where the wind blows like a knife, What is it that i should protect? In this journey where i know one pain after another, i drew closer to my true slef  
**

That is the true reason behind our forsaken lives. The prophecy that tells the watchers of our future in the great worlds of science and magik. So please stay away from us and you won't get hurt by the powers of light and dark, good and evil, distiny and fate. We have warned you of the fate that bestows our worlds and the creatures the live in them.

**The fake light** **that is disappearing, the true light that is being born, In these hands..**

"DAAAAARRKK! DON'T GO, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE. DAAAAAAARRK!"**  
**

** Pierce through the white-dyed night, Go on creating a new era, With a heart that's been released, Fly through the endlessly countinuing white night.

* * *

**

DARK'S BABY GURL: HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MY STORY SO PLEASE KEEP READING, 'CAUSE I WILL TRY TO UPDATA IT AS MUCH AS I CAN.

DAISUKE: THAT WAS WERID, WHAT WAS UP WITH THE SONG.

DARK: DAISUKE YOU DUMDY. IT IS THE THEME SONG FOR OUR TV SHOW. TWILIGHT-TRUE LIGHT. DUH.

DARK'S BABY GURL: WELL THOSE TWO ARE FIGHTING AGAIN, SO I GUESS WERE DONE FOR NOW. OH YAH, BE FOR I FORGET, PLEASE R&R, PLEASE AND THANK. BYE, BYE. FOR NOW.


	2. REAWAKENED MEMORIES

Dark's Baby Gurl: Hey there, i'm baaaack and with a new chapter of unwritten, oh yes thank you to Threedaysunrise, smfan, and leon sinosha 0 for your reviews. i really did enjoy reading them. well i hope you enjoy the chapter, cause i enjoyed typing it, k. hope you like.

* * *

"DAAAARRRRKKKK!" Daisuke shoot up from his bed flinging Wiz and the blankets off at the same. Sweat was pouring down his face. His eyes were wide with fear. "Dark, Dark are you there?" Daisule whisper to himself, but no answer came back. he couldn't feel presents of Dark any where in his mind, it was like Dark was never there to being with. The only thing that proved Dark ever did existed was the merroies that he had of Dark's great moments. He remembered every talk they had, every agrument they had. "Man i miss Dark already and he has only been gone for a week. How much more dumb can i get here," Daisuke whispher to himself, "I swear i can hear Dark laughing his head off at me right now""Daisuke are you okay!" Emiko shouted as she ran into his bedroom." She looked wooried and scared. Emiko walked over to her son slowly, "Daisuke did you have that dream again.."

**FLASHBACK  
**

"Daisuke hold on, I'm going in okay." Dark yelled, as he flew past the Black Wings once again. He was trying the shake Krad, but it really wasn't working to well at the moment. 'Dark please be careful, i don't know what I would do without you,' Daisuke whisphered to Dark. 'Daisuke, don't worry I'll be fine. Okay,' Dark whisphered back to him. 'Just be careful Dark, okay,' Daisuke said back. 'I'll be fine, turst me,' Dark said trying to clam him down.  
Dark sped-up, trying to get away from Krad, who just keeped following him, and speeding-up as well. They flew passed building after building, Krad was throwing balls of energy at them, but Dark was doging them, without much luck. Every now and then Dark would flip around, and fling balls of blue colored energy at him, but Krad always doging them. 'Daisuke, I'm going to try and hit him one more time.' Dark shouted at Daisuke. Daisuke looked through Dark's eye, his eyes wide right beside them was the Black Wings, it looked like it was just waiting for one of them to be throwen in, just waiting to seel one of them up forever. Daisuke just started to shake with fear, 'what of Dark gets throwen in there, he'll never come out again.'  
There were cop cars below them, and people out in the streets trying to see what was happing, but they were flying to fast for anyone to really see what was going on, or who was winning. The cops where just trying to make sure that everyone was out of the way, so no one would get hurt from flying rocks, and bolders.  
Dark flipped around summoned as much energy as he could with out hurting Daisuke, then shoot a huge ball of energy at Krad. Then suddenly something grabbed him from behind, "I final got you Dark Mousy, so get readly to be seeled forever!" Krad shouted. "What, how did you." Dark whispered, still trying to finger out how Krad had gotten from there, to behind him, and why he didn't feel him.  
Krad flew Dark over to the Black Wings, and just shoved him in. "Daisuke, I'm sorry for everything, I just wish I had more time to make it all up to you." Daisuke could just feel Dark starting to disappear. "Daisuke, just rememeber that I'm always here for you, okay." Then he was gone for good.  
"Daisuke, Daisuke wake-up, Daisuke wake-up."  
"Dark is that you?" Daisuke whispered softly, he slowly opened his eye to see Satoshi, Riku, and Risa sitting right in front of him, they all looked very worried. "Daisuke are you alright, you look ill." Riku said softly. She took Daisuke hand and looked him staight in the eye to see if he was alright. "Hey, Daisuke, lets get you home, okay." Riku quicky said. Daisuke jsut noded his head slowly, just hoping the Dark would just reappear again, just to laught at him, and call him a doup.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Daisuke sweetly, just try and get a good nights sleep, okay." Emiko said with a smile, but Daisuke knew that inside she wasn't smiling at all, inside she was sad, and about her son. "Okay mom." Daisuke whsipered, then he layed his head down and went to sleep.

* * *

Dark's Baby Gurl: hey, i hope you liked chapter two here. yah i know it was a bit sad but it had to be, Daisuke just lost Dark a few weeks back and he is still getting over it, but the real action beings in the end of chapter three, so keep reading and please r&r. and if you have any good ideas tell me, k. well r&r and i will be seeing you all in chapter three. bye! 


End file.
